harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Horace Slughorn's office
Non-canon After re-reading Half-Blood Prince I've realised that Slughorn residing in Merrythought's old office can't be considered canon. After entering the Pensieve to view Slughorn's altered memory Harry immediately recognizes his surroundings as Slughorn's office. Therfore Slughorn used the same office during both his tenures as Potions Master. Jayden Matthews 08:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping. Jayden Matthews 14:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::What becomes of this article then? Deletion? Or should we simply move it to "Horace Slughorn's office", remove any mention of Merrythought using it and delete the article on Slughorn's first office? Harry describes the room as being "much larger than the usual teacher's study". That definately doesn't describe the office seen in Slughorn's memory in the film, which means this one would be the more canocial one. Jayden Matthews 15:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think we should merge the two articles into Horace Slughorn's office (regardless of incarnation, they're the same one, according to the book; i.e. Old-Flitwick and Young-Flitwick), and create a separate one for Galatea Merrythought's office. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Would an article on Merrythought's office be necessary? Technically it has never appeared in canon, and could easily be the usual DADA teacher's office. Jayden Matthews 16:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should, just to err on the side of caution. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't that be like having an article on Lucius Malfoy's mother even though she's never mentioned in any canon sources? Merrythought might have slept in the corridoors and done her paperwork in the bathrooms for all we know. Jayden Matthews 18:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::The office is mentioned in the film... I think that qualifies as a valid mention, although the context of it's mention is not canon. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, just mention that it belonged to Professor Merrythought but ommit all references to the fact that Slughrn apparently used it after her retirement. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 20:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Slughorn just said he wanted Merrythought's old office. It's never stated that he got it . - Nick O'Demus 05:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::But wouldn't him even asking for the office be non-canon, as the dialogue in the film contradicts that of the book as written by J.K. Rowling? It's like the issue over Phineas's line to Fudge in Order of the Phoenix, which, in the film is allocated to Kingsley. In the book Slughorn asks for a pay rise only. Although I think an article on a non canocial, metaphorical office is unnecessary, I will leave it up to others. The important thing is that the articles on Slughorn's offices' are merged. Jayden Matthews 09:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I think we should rename this article "Galatea Merrythought's office", since it is clear that it is NOT Slughorn's office (the real office is seen in the Pensieve). The pensieve office should stay as "Horace Slughorn's office", because in canon that office remains being used in 1996 by Slughorn. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 10:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm confused! The book says Slughorn used the same office in both his tenures. But the articles says he used a new office, and both also gives the book appearance. I just can't understand it. -- 14:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Floor :When he arrived in the entrance hall at eight o’clock that night, he found an unusually large number of girls lurking there, all of whom seemed to be staring at him resentfully as he approached Luna. She was wearing a set of spangled silver robes that were attracting a certain amount of giggles from the onlookers, but otherwise she looked quite nice. Harry was glad, in any case, that she had left off her radish earrings, her butterbeer cork necklace, and her Spectrespecs. :“Hi,” he said. “Shall we get going then?” :“Oh yes,” she said happily. “Where is the party?” :“Slughorn’s office,” said Harry, leading her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering. “Did you hear, there’s supposed to be a vampire coming?” :“Rufus Scrimgeour?” asked Luna. :“I — what?” said Harry, disconcerted. “You mean the Minister of Magic?” :“Yes, he’s a vampire,” said Luna matter-of-factly. “Father wrote a very long article about it when Scrimgeour first took over from Cornelius Fudge, but he was forced not to publish by somebody from the Ministry. Obviously, they didn’t want the truth to get out!” :Harry, who thought it most unlikely that Rufus Scrimgeour was a vampire, but who was used to Luna repeating her father’s bizarre views as though they were fact, did not reply; they were already approaching Slughorn’s office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took. Based on this passage from Half-Blood Prince, I wonder if this office could possibly be on the sixth-floor. Harry and Luna begin in the Entrance Hall, have this exchange, and are then outside of Slughorn's office. Considering how long the journey to the seventh-floor seems to take in Philosopher's Stone, I don't think that they could have gotten to the sixth-floor so quickly. -- Saxon 13:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC)